


Day By Day

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: The Only One to Find Me [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A prompt filled for sunday-romance.tumblr.com's week 3 prompt "Day by Day".
Relationships: Female Altmer OC/Female Half-Elf OC
Series: The Only One to Find Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day By Day

They rarely ever had time together alone like this, and they certainly had no intention of wasting it.

Morndas, the day her aunt had left on her business, Lirreah had excitedly gone and retrieved Zoyana as soon as her aunt was out of sight. The half-elf was of course, excited to hear that they had a week to themselves; without the lingering fear. She went to pack up some things she needed for the week, more excited that Lirreah was to return home. That day was mostly spent settling in, showing Zoyana where everything was. But Lirreah held onto her hand so tightly all the while, almost as though scared of what would happen if she let go.

On Tirdas, Lirreah awoke in a happy daze, Zoyana almost entirely on top of her. She held her so close, so tightly. She wondered what her life could be like if this was the norm. It took them until noon to rise, and even then they didn't dress, spending the rest of the daylight hours lazing on the balcony together. When the last of the sun's light left the horizon, they retreated to the bath; where they would spend many hours before finally going to rest.

Middas was the first day Lirreah became aware of their time in this bliss growing shorter and shorter - but she would push the thought from her mind. Zoyana hadn't woken up when she had, so Lirreah took it upon herself to prepare them both breakfast. She wasn't the finest of cooks, but it was a pleasant meal regardless - the delight on the half-elf's face when she brought the tray in could have melted the altmer right on the spot. Zoyana insisted on helping her clean up the kitchen - a task that was only half-complete before they elected to start kissing and not stop. Not until their hair was properly a rats nest, and they were both flushed and breathing heavily. And then... They'd begin again.

Though they had three days along together thus far, it took until Turdas for things to heat up. It wasn't their first time, and certainly wouldn't be their last - but it was different now. There was no need to be quiet, to be cautious and careful; they could take of each other as loudly as they wanted to. And perhaps most delightfully to Lirreah - anywhere they wanted to. Time slipped away from them more quickly today than it had other days, perhaps, but it is a day that was so impressed into their memory; that they wrote in a journal about it together. 

Sore in the best way possible, Fridas morning would be spent on a more elaborate breakfast that the two would cook together. And naturally, with double the mess. At the least, they'd manage to clean it up before they starting making out. This was the first day they elected to go out at all, spending hours down at their favorite hidden cove. Normally a refuge from prying eyes, Zoyana was delighted to see Lirreah truly relaxed, and happy, and not looking over her shoulder at every chance. And divines, what she would give to see that all the time. They did not make it back until it was almost next dawn, their skin warm with the touch the sun and hearts soaring high.

On Loredas, Lirreah couldn't push it back out of her mind anymore - this blissful time together was nearing its end. Her aunt was due to arrive by sunset tomorrow night. It had been such a relief and a weight off of her shoulders, to not have to worry constantly. To not carry the guilt of risking Zoyana's safety. The thought of losing this brought her to tears; and she couldn't do much to hold that back. There was more time spent being comforted than she would have liked, as Lirreah was keen on making the most of the time left. Zoyana called her an idiot and told her that unburdening her feelings was not a waste of time, and never would be, and that she would always be here if Lirreah needed her - and that brought a fresh round of tears. Eventually, they would get out of bed - a nice meal and a long bath followed. It wasn't what Lirreah had imagined, but it was time spent together and that was what mattered.

Sundas, the day of her aunt's return, she woke up very early before Zoyana, and cleaned - making sure that not a thing was out of place. Well used to this routine, it didn't take her as long to finish this task as it would some, and she even managed to slip back into bed and fall asleep for an hour or so before her half-elven lover woke up. Zoyana, who was no fool and knew Lirreah very well, knew that this was going to be a hard day for her; and elected to let her sleep, holding her close the whole while. When she awoke, she'd kiss her forehead, and smile. That day was quiet, subdued, but divines help her, Zoyana was determined to make the most of it; insisting on taking Lirreah to their favorite bakery before she would head home.

It was the nicest brunch they'd ever had, even if it was the saddest. 

The sun was starting to set proper when they finally got back to Zoyana's home. Lirreah would walk her up to the door, and pause there - looking on the verge of tears. No words, she'd draw Zoyana into a tight hug, which the half-elf would return, and linger there for a while, Warm tears ran down Lirreah's face and soaked into her lover's dark hair, and Zoey would tut and pull back a little to look up to her.

Tenderly taking Lirreah's face in her hands, she'd brush a thumb across her cheek and kiss her nose. "Hey, don't cry. I'm gonna see you tomorrow, silly."

"I know I just-" A soft hiccup. "-Its not gonna be the same-"

"Hey!" She'd put her forehead to Lirreah's and smile softly. "Maybe you're right, but thats only for now, love. I promise."

She'd smile sadly down at her, planting a kiss to her forehead. Despite her fear and doubt, she couldn't help but feel a bubble of hope in her chest.

"Right. Only for now."


End file.
